Pretty Cure Season's Greetings
Pretty Cure Season's Greetings (Purikyua Shiizonzu Gurichinguzu) (aka Season's Greetings Pretty Cure, Season's Greetings PreCure or PreCure Season's Greetings) is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Cure Fluffy. Its main themes are Christmas, diversity, religious tolerance and celestial objects. Plot Pretty Cure: Season's Greetings episodes The Seed of Hope is a tiny but very powerful crystal at the Earth's core that reinforces human hope and happiness. Over time, its magic became linked with the "magic of Christmas", the winter festival that leads people to think more about peace and love and happiness. Thus the residents of another dimension called the Wintry Continent was appointed to guard the Seed of Hope. But one day the evil organization Despair decided to destroy the Seed of Hope and take its power, doing so by planting Seeds of Despair each year in the site of the "Origin of Christmas", a cave in the town of Bethlehem where Jesus was born. These Seeds spawn monsters called DisBringers who help suck the hope and happiness from people. And they have been doing so for 2015 years. Luckily the people of Snow Land in the Wintry Continent will not stand for this and so have recruited a trio of Guardians of Christmas-the Pretty Cures! Using their extraordinary powers and fabulous costumes, they must destroy each DisBringer in turn and eventually take down Despair itself! Just one problem-or more. These Guardians of Christmas were created from humans with next to no fighting experience-and one of them's a Muslim. You do the maths... Characters Cures *Katherine "Katy" Westfall/Cure Star A hardworking Christian and the Cures' unofficial leader. Her alter ego is Cure Star. *Suzanne "Suzy" Lister/Cure Present Katy's cheery, hyperactive best friend. Her alter ego is Cure Present. *Nabila Sahid/Cure Fir Her alter ego is Cure Fir. Mascots *Rudolph A cheery snow-reindeer from Snow Land who supervises the Pretty Cures and takes them to the Deciding World. He wants to be friends with Adolf, but Adolf would rather be on his own. Robin has an eternal glacé cherry (given to him by Snow Angel) for a nose. *Adolf A serious, uptight snow-reindeer from Snow Land who seems to act like a big-brother character to Rudolph when he's around. His nose is a square-shaped ruby. He doesn't like company and seems to have been through something big during his snow-fawnhood. *Robin A robin who is Snow Angel's messenger. *Dasher *Dancer *Prancer *Vixen *Comet *Cupid *Donner *Blitzen Members of Despair *Snow Queen Snow Angel's evil older sister. *DisBringer Short for Discord Bringer. The monsters the Cures have to fight. *Dark Present An evil doppelganger Cure Present has to fight. *Emperor Despair Four Horsemen of Despair This group does most of Despair's dirty work, including supervising the DisBringers and getting into fights with the Pretty Cures as a result. *Death The leader of the Four Horsemen of Despair who rides a pale horse. *War A muscular psychopath with a bigger love of tactics and strategy than you might think. He rides a red horse. *Famine A borderline anorexic doll-like girl. She rides a black horse. *Pestilence Rider of the white horse. Residents of Snow Land *Rudolph, Adolf and Robin. See Mascots. *Snow Angel The ruler of Snow Land. *Nicola A cheerful stable hand who drives the Miracle Sleigh. Items *Miracle Present The Cures' transformation item. *Miracle Pedometer A small tablet-like item looked after by Rudolph. It was made by Snow Angel and tells the Cures how many Christmases they've saved and how many they've got left to take care of. *Miracle Sleigh Whether this counts as an item or not is debatable due to its size. The magical sleigh which Rudolph and the other reindeer pull to take the Cures to Bethlehem. *Candy Cane Crook *Crown of Thorns Wreath Locations *Dansford The Cures' home town. *Snow Land Home of Rudolph, Adolf, Robin and Snow Angel. A magical faraway country of eternal ice and snow. *Christmas Land A snowy land full of fairy lights and other Christmassy things. *Bethlehem A faraway town said to be the birthplace of Jesus and therefore the "Origin of Christmas", and the place where the Seeds of Despair are planted. Extremely valued by Katy for religious reasons. Movie-Only Movies *Pretty Cure Season's Greetings The Movie: A Precure Carol *Pretty Cure All Stars Christmas Special: Christmas Wishes from Pretty Cure! The Season's Greetings Cures meet the official Cures from Go! Princess and earlier. Despair has a new plan to thwart the Season's Greetings gang; revive villains from other series and control them to make them outnumber and defeat the Pretty Cures. However, the Cures who defeated them were alerted and therefore Despair have started a war they didn't see coming. *Cure Fluffy All Stars An adventure featuring the Cures Cure Fluffy has created so far, from Pretty Cure Season's Greetings, Pretty cure ever after, Pretty Cure Food Wars and My Little Pretty Cure!. Trivia *Cure Fir and Nabila are the first characters to wear hijabs and the first Muslim PreCure characters. *This is the third series (after Pretty Cure Splash Star and Miracles Pretty Cure) where there is no blue Cure. *This could be the first series to have a yellow lead Cure, and even no pink Cure at all. *The Cures' theme colours are red, yellow/gold and green. This colour scheme, along with white, is often associated with Christmas. Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Fluffy